


Reassurance

by heavenzfiend



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blindfolds, Comfort Sex, F/M, Insecurity, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenzfiend/pseuds/heavenzfiend
Summary: “Are you positive that the power of your eyes don’t work on her?”A simple question from Kent unintentionally causes Ikki’s insecurities to spiral out of control.
Relationships: Heroine/Ikki (Amnesia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely fell in love with this game and I felt like I would never be able to move on from this game unless I wrote a fic for someone. Ikki is my favorite and this idea struck me out of nowhere. I hope you enjoy what I came up with!
> 
> This is in 2nd person POV and “MC” was used in place of your name. Thank you and enjoy! :)

It all started with a question when you and Ikki were visiting Kent at his graduate school office.

 _“Are you positive that the power of your eyes don’t work on her?”_

Your hands paused right before they reached the door to slide it open further, hesitant to interrupt their private conversation. You were just returning from the ladies’ room when you overheard the two friends talking inside. 

It was a simple question, really, nothing more than blunt curiosity from the equally blunt person. Truth be told, Kent wouldn’t doubt your feelings for your boyfriend nor ask something to be disrespectful. Despite the manner of his speech that often created misunderstandings, you and everyone who knew the two of them knew how much he cared for Ikki. 

However, you realized from the silent reply that lasted a moment too long, and the heavy atmosphere that ensued that a sensitive nerve was struck. You didn’t realize to what extent though, until the two of you returned to your shared house that evening and retired for the night. 

You were already settled on your side of the bed, nestled under the blanket when you felt your boyfriend slide in behind you. His arms naturally secured around your waist to spoon you from behind, his hands finding a comfortable resting place on your stomach. But the usual tightening of his arms didn't happen and you knew something was bothering Ikki.

"MC... could you face me?" His warm breath tickled your ears as his wavering voice carried his emotions directly to your heart. Using your elbow, you flipped around to face him. 

He didn't directly come out to say what was bothering him and he probably wasn't aware that you had overheard their conversation earlier but you just knew that his mind was occupied by the single question posed by his best friend. 

You had to reassure him. You had to prove to your sweet boyfriend that you indeed loved him for who he was and not because of any external factors. Truth be told, you weren't exactly sure if his powers truly did not work on you. In a way, it might have some influence on you but that was a minor issue. It was a fact that you loved Ikki deeply and seeing him so downtrodden hurt just as much as if you were the one experiencing the anxious thoughts yourself. You had to help him overcome this insecurity. You just had to. 

"Look into my eyes... please..." You softly whispered okay and blinked a few times to prepare for what was to come. Ikki cupped your cheeks in the palm of his hands and gently held your face as you simply stared at one another.

His crystal-clear eyes sparkled and, even under the cover of darkness, you were close enough to be able to see the distinct color of his beautiful, yet sad eyes; mere inches from your face, they reminded you of the most pristine waters of the emerald ocean, with a hint of muddying violet that added to their allure, almost reflecting the conflict in his mind’s eye. 

After a few seconds of simply holding each other's gaze, even the sound of the ticking clock faded into nothingness as you felt yourself getting sucked into the charms of his eyes. Your chest tightened and you could feel yourself falling more in love for your beautiful boyfriend but wasn't this a normal reaction to staring into the depths of a lover's eyes, regardless of magical powers? 

"I love you, Ikki," you breathed into the quiet air but a pained look flashed across his face. Panic quickly settled into the pits of your stomach at your blunder. Oh, no! Did he think you said that due to his powers?

"Ikki, I didn't mean... I mean, I do love you, of course! But I didn't say that because of-" 

"I know. I know, MC." He reached out to scoop you into his loving embrace to save you from bumbling further. Although _he_ was the one who was hurting, it seemed as if he couldn't bear the sight of you flustered— and that was just how your Ikki was, caring and compassionate to a fault.

He cradled your head like he frequently does, burrowing his face into the crook of your neck. The two of you snuggled into each other's warmth. His slender yet toned arms protectively draped across your chest, the heaviness of the extra weight helping to calm yourself. His deft fingers played with the strands of your hair, twisting it this way and that way, but always so carefully and gently as if you were the most precious thing to him.

Soon, his lips found their way to yours, soft, delicate kisses raining down on you like cherry blossom petals during a spring shower. Your eyes fluttered closed to savor the shared affection. 

“Oh, Ikki…” You trembled as his lips grazed the shell of your sensitive ear.

And then it happened. Ikki suggested something that he's never mentioned to you before during your relationship.

"Will you be comfortable with being blindfolded?” The question seemed to have almost come out of nowhere but you knew it was all connected.

You wish Kent had never asked such a thing. You almost resented him a little but shook yourself free of that line of thought. No, Kent was just being Kent and shouldn’t be blamed no matter how easy it was to point the finger to him. If it wasn’t Kent, it would’ve been someone or something eventually; facing this issue was almost inevitable. This was just something you and Ikki had to overcome together sooner or later to grow as a couple.

“I’ve never been blindfolded before but we could try… I don’t mind.” Ikki was your first boyfriend so of course you’ve never done this before with anyone else but you knew Ikki wouldn’t suggest something that could hurt you. It could prove to be exhilarating, even. Ikki would never force you to do anything against your will and you trusted him completely, even though during the month of your amnesia you had forgotten if you could trust him or not. He has proven time and time again that he was a trustworthy boyfriend and you knew this from the bottom of your heart, as well. 

“Alright. Thanks. Just trust me.” He kissed your forehead and shifted in bed, creating space in between your bodies and a chasm of cold air to form in the wake of his movements. Your skin prickled with goose bumps without his warmth pressed against you. With an elegant tug above his head, he divested himself of his shirt in one fluid movement. Everything Ikki did looked so poised in your eyes. You didn’t want to think of how often he had taken his shirt off in front of other girls to get to this state of aptitude… 

Ikki used his shirt as a makeshift blindfold, tying it around your head. The fabric of his shirt still was warm from his heat and his unique, masculine yet pleasant scent lingered from every crevice. The feeling of being surrounded by Ikki was not at all unpleasant. In a way, this could prove beneficial by lessening your nerves during sex, as your experience levels were so far apart that sometimes you wondered if he would prefer a more practiced lover— at least this prevented you from being blatantly faced with the difference.

Ikki's character was full of contradictions— even in bed, he was able to flawlessly transition from a vulnerable little rabbit who craved gentle snuggles and soft pets on the head to a ravishing wolf that could easily gobble up aforementioned little rabbits with his sexual prowess. 

Your experienced lover lowered you back down onto your backside as he slid his hands under your clothes to caress your skin. You bruised your lips with your teeth to stifle a moan but he quickly nipped your lips as a sneak attack, making you gasp in surprise thus forcing you to open your mouth. His tongue took over in assailing your mouth and reminding your body and mind that he and the pleasure he was inducing were the only things you needed to think about; nothing else would be allowed.

Everything just felt so hot and you unconsciously rubbed your thighs together to sate a basic urge. You were practically aching down there and desperately wanted to run your finger across your slit to feel how sleek they were but some invisible force prevented you from doing so— something about being blindfolded made your movements feel so foreign and disoriented in a strange but exciting manner. 

His relentless hands massaged all the right spots, no soft curve, or dip of your body being left behind in his pursuit of seeing to your pleasure first and foremost. Blindfolded or not, this was always how Ikki did things— with your best interests before his.

“Ikki… please, I need you inside…” You couldn’t help but beg for it, the unbearable teasing winning over your usual embarrassment, but your face heating up in shame all the same.

“Sure thing.” You heard rustling and the sound of a condom being opened. You soon felt hardness seeking entry into your wet opening, the unmistakable heat masked slightly by the cool protective barrier. Your body was ready to take him in and he slid inside without much resistance, filling you with an indescribable fullness that reached beyond the physicality.

You knew that he was doing this, this intimate act, with a blindfold on to make sure that you were honestly portraying your love for him without interference from his magical eyes and you desperately wished that it would be enough to bring him the reassurance he needed. 

Your bodies joined together again and again in an amorous frenzy, seeking comfort in each other from the harsh reality and unanswered questions. You hoped with each thrust that he was one step closer to finding the answer he sought. Pleasure found you both soon enough and you both slumped down, panting and out of breath, the once cold night air seemingly too hot for your heated skin now. 

After you both regained control of your breaths, took care of the remnants of your respective pleasure, freed you of the blindfold, and quiet fulfillment descended the cozy bedroom, you opened your heart for a final reminder to your deserving boyfriend.

“I love you so much, Ikki, and I truly mean that. I love your eyes, yes, but because they belong to the man I love, not the other way around.”

“Yes. You’re right, MC. Thank you. I love you too,” Ikki said with a soft look of acceptance and reassurance. Your heart filled to the brim with love for this vulnerable man.

You kissed his spade-shaped mark below his eye, your favorite spot to kiss him. You brought his face to your bosom as he fell into a slumber and hoped to the gods, Lord Nhil, or whoever was listening, to let this man have his peace and lead a normal life with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
